Look who's here!
by FireFox66
Summary: I get trapped in the Naruto world! Can I warn the others of the death and war to come? Can I get out of here alive? Can I go out with Sakura? CAN I! Please R and R. No flames please....


Chapter 1

Into the forest ready or not!

I woke up to a cheery sight. The sun was high in a cloud-less sky. I rolled over and I saw I was next to a tree with a bluebird in it. _AH that's nice… wait a sec a tree?_ I rolled back and a tree was there right next to my bed… or it would be if I was on a bed. I looked down and saw I was sleeping on grass! I leaped up and made sure that no bug had got on me in the night. I only found one black bug on my shoulder that I flicked off of there. I looked around I was in a huge forest full of dark trees and odd animals I had never seen.

About an hour later of trying to get out of there I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who…"

Out of nowhere 3 Shuriken imbedded into the tree behind me. My Hands shot up into the air. I had no weapons so I had to surrender. I heard another sound and a Kunai was laying lightly on my neck.

"Tell me where your team is," He had a cold steely voice like he had no emotions.

I gulped. I had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What, your team get killed or something?"

"I don't have a team!" I said and I made my move. I spun around and kicked the guy in the face.

I got one good look at him before he did something I didn't expect at all. He dissolved. Yep I'm not lying, he dissolved into bugs!!! At that moment I realized where I was. That boy was Shino. Although he was one of my fave Naruto guys I knew I was in big trouble. I was in the Forest of Death and I was in one of my T.V. shows!!! Thoughts raced through my mind as I ran through the forest. Like how did this happen? Am I in the Chunin exam? And Can I go out with Sakura or Hinata? But all of these thoughts stopped (excluding that last one) when Shino landed right in front of me.

"AHH CRUD!"

I spun around only to be met by a small (but scary) dog. I hoped that I didn't have a bone in my pocket. A moment later a boy landed next to the dog. I recognized him as Kiba.

"Double CRUD!"

I spun to the last exit only to find it being guarded by Hinata. I skidded to a stop.

"Look I'm sure we can sort this out without violence," I said calmly (or at least I hoped it sounded calm)

"Yeah sure if you tell us where your team is!" Kiba said.

"I TOLD YOU I DON"T HAVE A TEAM KIBA!" I screamed at him.

Kiba looked surprised.

"Umm… was it something I said?"

"How do you know his name??" Shino asked.

"I know all of your names! You're Shino and you're Hinata."

I regretted saying this. I forgot that they didn't know I was a fan of the show or that they were in a show for that matter. All of them looked really creeped out. So I quickly said

"I have mind reading jutsu and I can see the future."

They all looked stunned. There was silence.

"Ok if that's true then what's my dog's name?" Kiba asked.

"Akamaru," I said quickly.

Kiba was shocked and he sat down next to Akamaru.

"Next question?"

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Hinata asked.

"I umm… really don't know how I got here and my name is Nathan…"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"You could say that…"

Over the next hour I discovered things about the trio that you didn't see on the show. For one thing Shino is scared of snakes (he says that they will eat his "pets") and Kiba hates cats (not too surprising) and also that Hinata doesn't like Sasuke (too emo).Even though I was having fun, there was a thought that was always in the back of my mind. It was about the war that was about to start. I knew everything that was going to happen to these people. But then what if no one believed me? These thoughts went out of my mind when Akamaru started growling.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked his friend.

There was an odd sound and I heard a "Gaara we don't need to do this…" I knew what was about to happen. I had seen this in the show. Gaara was about to unleash his full fury on some ninja. As I looked away I heard a sickening CRUNCH! and the 3 ninja were dead.

"We need to get out of here."

We ran and I'll tell you I've never had to run that far in my life. Even when we saw the tower where we would stop, we ran all the way into the front door.

"Dear god…"

As we stopped to catch our breath, a Ninja came to the room where we were resting.

"Congrats on making it here… in one piece that is… and you," he said pointing to me. "We would like to ask you a few questions in another room."

I followed the man into another room. As soon as I got into the room sharp pointy objects were thrust at my neck.

From across the room a harsh female voice shouted at me.

"If you tell me where you're from and what you're doing I won't kill you… right now anyway."

**Well what do think???!!!!**


End file.
